Iteki Shinobi
by RunInTerrorfromKami's-Fear
Summary: Naruto gets attacked yet again, but this time he gains the power to wipe Konoha off the map...PERMANENTLY!NaruHarem! Naruto/Ben10/Alien Force crossover! Rated M for future gore and future LEMONS! YAYZ!
1. The Master of the Omnitrix Returns

R-I-T: This is my first FanFiction so any and all criticism would be helpful. I also need a BETA. If you can fill that spot please contact me. Naruto's planet is called Wakusei Kyoudai which is japanese for Powerful Planet.

**Kyuubi/Kyuubified Naruto/aliens/Alienized Naruto/Inner Sakura/jutsu/angry person/summons(speaking)**

_'thoughts' and sarcasm_

-xxxxxTimeSkipxxxxx

Naruto: Lets get movin, I wanna destroy Konohaaaaa!_"BURN BURN BURN! KONOHA SHALL EXIST NO MORE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

R-I-T: Alright already......whiny ass bitch(^w^)

Kyuubi: **Oh boy, here we go again......**

Naruto: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ASSHOLE?!

R-I-T: I CALLED YOU A WHINY ASS BITCH, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! BECAUSE IF YOU DO I'LL GIVE YOU A YAOI HAREM INSTEAD!

'THUD'

R-I-T: Uh, Naruto? Naaaruuuuuutooooooo? Huh, OH WELL! On with the story!

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit.**

* * *

"Please, Stop!?" came the useless cry from our favorite five year old little blonde.

"Why should we demon?!" shouted the crazed ANBU.

It was then that the attackers noticed it, something akin to a shooting star, coming right at them. The attackers got out of the imediate area while watching the demon container struggle to get loose from the ropes that held him down.

"HELP!" shouted Naruto, but to no avail.

The 'meteor' crashed down to the grown causing a huge blast that covered a fifteen foot radius. A villager rushed to make sure that he died in the blast but was held back by a chunin.

"Don't, no one, not even the Hokage, could survive something like that."

The group of assailants then walked away as not to be at the scene of the 'crime' so when Sandaime got there they wouldn't be 'accused' of the 'murder'. Unkown to them the boy had indeed survived and after finding out he was safe he went to take a look at what fell from the midnight sky(forgot to mention it was night time, sorry!(^v^)). It appeared to be a ball of fire resistant metal, but before he could take a closer look at it, it popped open with a loud hiss. When he looked inside he saw an object eerily simalar to a watch, but he could tell it wasn't one.

One second it was in the container the next it was conected to his wrist, soon after a flash of green light appeared and the next thing he knew he was in a long white hallway with green tiling and black bordering, multiple doors on each side of the hall. The doors had no handles nor hinges, hell the only way he could tell it was a door was by the cracks in the outline of a door. Soon a door opened behind him and out stepped a red-headed woman with F-cup sized breasts with perfect hips and nine red-orange fox tails with purple tips. She had two red fox ears on her head. Her lips were a ruby red along with her eyes which had black slits in them. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt that said "You see it, but you can't have it!" written on it in silver with tight hip hugging jeans with black sneakers.

**"Woah, that's it no more vodka with pizza as a midnight snack."**she said.

She then notices Naruto staring at her with a heavy blush and a small nosebleed. Realizing that this was her container she decided to have some fun first.

**"Like what you see big boy?"** she asked huskily.

Nodding dumbly, Naruto's already figured out shes the kyuubi but right now he didn't give a damn, she...was...H.O.T.!!

"Uhh...hi, Kyuubi, right?"Naruto said.

**"Wow, didn't think you'd get that right on the first try. I figured you wouldn't even know who I was."**stated Kyuubi.

"Not that hard to figure out when you're looking at someone with nine tails and fox ears." remarked Naruto.

**"Yeah well you don't..."** before she could finish her sentence another door opened up behind them and out stepped what looked like a chibi Godzilla but with a white and black outfit on.

**"Please come with me, we have a lot to talk about."**said the they could say anything it started walking off so they had no choice but to follow him.

"Where are we going?" inquired Naruto.

**"We're going to see the High Ten," **said the creature **"By the way my name is Upchuck."**

**"Who gave you that name?" **asked Kyuubi.

**"The original wielder of the omnitrix, his name was Ben Tennyson. ****We're here."** stated Upchuck.

"Where is 'here' anyways?" asked Naruto.

**"This is your mind Naruto. We 'redecorated' it. Hope you don't mind"** answered Upchuck.

**"It beats livin' in a sewer system." **Kyuubi commented dryly.

"This is my mind? _Oh joy_ that means that Kyu-chan is sealed in me. I would have prefered if she was in the real world." said Naruto with certain...thoughts of what he and Kyuubi could do in the real world.

**"Wait here I'll be right back, I'm going to check and see if they're ready to see you both." **said Upchuck.

**"That hurts...did you say Kyu-chan?" asked Kyuubi.**

"Yeah why...don't you like it?" asked Naruto.

**"Of course, but why would _you_ of all people call _me_ that?" asked the newly dubbed Kyu-chan.**

"!" Naruto blurted out as fast as he could.

Blink...blink... **"I got a present for you when we're done here _Naru-kun!_"** said Kyuubi in that oh'so sexy yet teasing voice of hers, making Naruto shudder with anticipation.

**"They're ready to see both of you." **came Upchucks voice with him appearing out of nowhere. With that they walked into the room ahead of them. When they entered the room they saw ten other strange creatures, some weirder than the others. They all sat behind a risen council table.

**"Nice to see you Naruto" **spoke a small grey humonoid frog like creature. **"Let me introduce us, my name is Greymatter the others are Ghostfreak, XLR8, Upgrade, Ripjaws, Heatblast, Diamondhead, Stinkfly, Fourarms and this is Wildmutt" **said 'person' growling in answer to his own name being spoken along with the others waving or nodding there heads to him as their name was spoken. **"We wanted to speak with you but we didn't realize there was someone else here in your body."** said Ghostfreak.

"Well, obviously you know me, um this is Kyuubi. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" said Naruto.

**"Straight to the point i see. Well the omnitrix is a piece of alien technology created by another of my race, the Galvan, Azmith was his name, he originally created the omnitrix to let other beings 'walk a mile in anothers shoes' so to speak. After he finished it an alien criminal named Vilgax, had wanted to steal it and make copiess if it to use for an army to take over the universe. When this news reached Azmith, he sent it away with a plumber, an intergalactic police officer, to a safe place. While the plumber was transporting the omnitrix, the plumber was put under attack by Vilgax. While the plumber was under attack she managed to send the omnitrix to the nearest plumber which was on a planet called Earth. Instead of the plumber getting the omnitrix his grandson did-"** Upgrade was cut-off by Naruto.

"Ben Tennyson, right?" asked Naruto.

**"Yes, how do you know his name?"** asked Diamondhead.

"Upchuck told me." replied Naruto.

**"He did? Anyways, Ben used it for good deeds and eventually unlocked ten-thousand aliens beings of the omnitrix, which got him the title of Ben10,000 and is around one-tenth of the total amount of alien DNA samples in the omnitrix. Soon after this however, a war broke out between Vilgax and his army against Earth and the many races of beings that lived there, and just over the omnitrix to, but before the final battle Ben took off the omnitrix and sent it away to this planet which takes around fourteen years to reach. And as such the omnitrix is now yours as you have bonded completely with the omnitrix itself."** finished Upgrade.

"I have a few questions about the omnitrix."said Naruto.

**"Please, by all means, ask away."** spoke Stinkfly.

"Alright, you said that ten-thousand DNA samples were only about one-tenth of the full aomunt of said DNA samples, correct?" asked the curious child.

**"Yes.**" answered Fourarms.

"What I want to know is, how many DNA samples there are and can more be added." stated Naruto.

**"There are currently one-million, nine-hundred, and three DNA samples in the omnitrix and to your second question is yes, more DNA samples can be added to the omnitrix. Ben himself added three to the omnitrix, which means you yourself can add more."** said Heatblast.

"Woah, didn't expect so many DNA samples." spoke the blond.

**"Now 'we' have a question for you."** said Ripjaws.

**"**What is it?" asked Naruto.

**"What do you plan on using the omnitrix for?" **asked Greymatter.

"I want to destroy Konoha to where there is not even rubble(sp?) left." said Naruto in an angry and dark tone.

**"And why, prey tell, do you want to destroy Konoha?"** asked XLR8.

**"Apparently, you havem't gone through his memories yet." **said Kyuubi, reminding everyone that she was still there.

**"What are you talking about?" **inquired Ghostfreak.

**"Where is his memory chamber at?"** asked the vixen.

**"It's just down the hall and to the left, why?"** asked Fourarms.

**"Hold on, you're about ot find out why he wants to see his village burn to the ground." **With that Kyuubi left the room only to come back moments later holding ten small glowing red orbs in her arms. Kyuubi threw the orbs into the air and the turned into floating screens, showing Naruto's childhood,(if you could call it that)all of it. They all were angered and appalled that this childs own village would even dare do such a thing as this to him. If he was holding Kyuubi backwith just his will alone then they could easily kill themselves, but apparently they didn't think about this, no apparently they wanted to die. They were so angry that Heatblasts' head flames burst into an equivalent of a bonfire with 40 gallons of oil, Wildmutt was growling and his claws were digging into the ground, Diamondheads' back spkies we resharpening to a point so sharp that it would probably cut through even, well, anything! All of the others had similar reactions to these.

**"You have my full support in your fututre use of the omnitrix as well as all the others'."** said Ghostfreak. Getting approving nods and other such gestures, Naruto was now grinning like a loon.

**"I think we'll start your training after you leave the village tomarrow morning."** said XLR8.

**"Do you think I could help? I want my future husband to be as strong as he can." **came the quick question from Kyuubi before she could stop herself. "Wait...what? Did you just say 'future husband'?" asked Naruto.

**"Uhh.....(sigh)yes, yes I did." **It was then that Naruto Uzumaki, the MOST hyperactive person in the world had just, yes I know it's hard to belive it, just fainted due to finding out he was going to get married to THE most HOTTEST and most POWERFUL woman of all time.

xxxxxTimeSkipxxxxx  
Next Morning 5:45 am  
xxxxxTimeSkipxxxxx

_**"Alright Naru-kun, are you all packed up?" **"Hai Kyu-chan. "**Ok Naruto, leave the note. We must go before the rest of the village, ninja included, wakes up."** "Hai!"_

xxxxxTimeSkipxxxxx  
Ten years later  
xxxxxTimeSkipxxxxx

"Damn paperwork. I can't believe it's already been ten years since Naruto went missing."(Sigh)"Nine'o'clock already? 'Bout damn time. I wonder what's for dinner?" the Sandaime thought as he shunshin'd home. When he got home he went to the kitchen and saw the Mrs. just finished cooking dinner. "What'cha make?" asked Hiruzen.

"Ramen, I thought it would be apprpriate for today seeing as today was the day he went missing." said Kusabana.

xxxxxTimeSkipxxxxx  
11:00 pm Hiruzen's room  
xxxxxTimeSkipxxxxx

As he looked out the window he saw the star he named after Naruto. "Please be safe Naruto, wherever you are."

xxxxxDream(Start)xxxxx

Hiruzen Sarutobi has fought through countless battles, but this...this is just sadistic.

"DAMN YOU VILE PAPER WORK! TAKE THIS! FIRE STYLE:GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!" This is what being stuck in an office for over twenty years can do to you. "BURN,BURN,BUUUUUUURN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" I think we lost him. Suddenly the fire turned to a swirl of green and black flames and shot up in the air. After five seconds the fire faded there stood a nine foot tall black fox with nine green-tipped tails and ears with a white underside with green fire covering it's paws and ankles.

**"I'm back old man."**

Then the world turned black.

xxxxxDream(End)xxxxx

He woke up hearing loud noises coming from the east side village gates. He got up and got his ass to the gates before any major damage could be done. If you don't count a large seventy-three foot hole in the wall as major damage. When he arrived he saw several chunin and fourteen jounin fighting against what looked like a giant humanoid venus fly-trap.

**"Let me in god-damnit!!!" **said the...plant. When Wildvine saw Hiruzen he went staight for him. When Hiruzen noticed this he automatically went into the Saru taijutsu stance.

**"Hey ya' old bastard, how's life in the office?"** The next thing he saw was a flash of green with what looked like little bubbles within the light(Alien Force Omnitrix:De-transforming from alien). Now he was seeing a blond haired teenager in front of him with green, black and red streaks in it with it being tied back, going past his sholders with four small buches of different colored hair, one red, one blond, one black, and one green, hanging over the right side of his face.(Think Itachi's weasel tail and Inoichis hair[but smaller and having four not one] mixed together.) The teen was wearing a dark green trench-coat with the number ten in white in a black circle on the left side(alien force's Ben10 in trench-coat form),black steel-toed boots with a white t-shirt that had a black ring around the ending of each sleeve as well as the bottom of the shirt, and the neck of the shirt. On the back of the trench-coat was the same fox from his dream except this one had a weird green hourglass in a black circle where the foxes neck an belly meet(omnitrix symbol). He was pretty sure he'd seen this kid from somewhere before.

"YO, OLD MAN!" He came back to reality as he saw the teen had been waving his hand in front of his face for the past five minutes.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" asked the ahem old bastard.

"I'm hurt Jiji. I can't believe you don't recognise me!"said thee'strange' teen.

"Only two people have ever called me that and one went mis- HOLY SHIT, NARUTO, YOU'RE BACK!" shouted out the Hokage. THE DEMON WAS BACK?! Many people in the croud fainted, even some of the jounin.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Do you mind if we talk in a more...private area?"

"Of course not. How about at my office, _if_ you still know the way."

"Sure I do. Race ya' there!" And with that he became a mult-colored blur. Sighing, the aging hokage shunshin'd to his office seeing Naruto already there and had finished thirty rubix cubes so far, but that was just an estimation.

"What took ya' so long Old Man?" asked our favorite hero...sorry, destroyer.

"Where have you been Naruto, I've been sending out ANBU to try to find you! And here you are, showing up out of nowhere!"

"Maa maa, you shouldn't stress yourself so much Jiji, it's not good for you. Anyways back to the first question, I've been visiting other planets, making allies, and training with a lot of different teachers." replied the teen.

"No, seriously where have you been, amd what was that...thing out there?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I'd been on other planets before, and that _thing_ was an alien." stated Naruto.

"Alien? Is that a new type of demon or something?" quetioned the aging man.

"You know what a planet is but not an alien?! Man you must be high! No an alien is not a breed of demon. An ailen is a being from any other planet than our own. Just like to other beings on other planets, we are considered aliens to them. Didn't you ever take astrology?"

Blink...blink... "You know the genin exams are tomarrow right?" said the old man trying to avoid the conversation.

"I know that already. Oh' also, I already know about who my parents are, about Kyuubi, everything." replied the err...omni-colored hair child.

"Whe-" the old man didn't get to finish his sentence because a chunin rushed throught he door.

"Hokage-sama, Mizuki has stolen the forbidden scroll!"

Thud!Thud!Thud! "God-damnit I'm to old for this shit...FIND HIM AND GET THE SCROLL BACK YOU BLOODY TWIT!"

"Right away sir!" poof, the chunin was gone.

"You know... if you want I could go find him for you?"

"Just hurry up with it, alright?"

"Sure thing old geezer! And consider this a freebee!"

xxxxxTimeSkipxxxxx

Within five minutes Naruto had caught Mizuki, gotten him to tell why he was stealing the scroll and asked him to recruit Orochimaru to his group of allies, secretly I mind you.

"I want everything old man, the compound, the money, everything, just don't tell anyone who I really am yet, kay?" said our favorite dictator to be.

"Hai, but you do realize I'm going to have to tell the council about this, right?"

"Why don't you just lie to them. I'm sure they've lied to you before."

Blink...blink...blink..."You still want the position of Hokage, right?" _'Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes!'_

"Sorry Old Man, I don't even want to think about that anymore."

"Damnit..."

"Oh and Kyuubi's free."

"Oh that's go-WAIT, WHAT?"

"Yeah she's been free for around three years now."

"OH SHIIIIIIT!!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!"

"Also, she's my fiance..."

"YOUR WHAT?!" Now _that_, everyone in Konoha could hear.

"Uhh, my fiance..."

"Oh, okay! Do you know why she attacked?"

"Yeah...you want to talk to her?"

"What the hell do you think?!"

"Sorry...bastard...KYUUBI-CHAN!?" POOF! **"NARU-KUN, why haven't you called me more?!"**

"You look very beautiful today Kyu-chan."

**"Thank you!"**

"Kyu-chan, the old bastard here wants to know why you attacked." Looking towards the Sandaime she questioned **"Your _still_ stuck on _that_?!"**

"Yea."

**"Damn you people are slow. Anyway one of your Konoha-nin disturbed me during my beauty sleep-"**

"Which you don't need."

**"Aww, THANK YOU, anyway, it was a shinobi wearing this atrocious green spandex jumpsuit, god it was ugly. Back on track, he came into my clearing and yelled in my ear...very, _very _loudly about 'Flames of Youth', mind you I shrunk my size so I wouldn't be noticed as easily as a four-hundred foot tall demon fox queen, I got pissed, i transformed to thirty feet tall, I chased him back to here and hit him upside the head with a tail, he went flying and I was about to leave when some of your ANBU with the kanji for 'root' on their masks attacked me, and I defended myself."**

"Damn.....so this was all Gai's and Danzo's fault....figures. Well, thanks for telling me!"

"Can I get my inherantance now?"

"Sure!" With that he went to the Hokage pictures and put blood on acertain part behind where they were. Bamf! A safe was then revealed, Sarutobi then put in the combination, unlocked the padlock, said the password, put chakra in a seal, and finally Naruto had to put his blood on the new seal that appeared. The safe then swung open.

"Thank you, also, could two more people participate in the genin exam, thanks, BYE!" POOF! Both Kyuubi and Naruto were gone.

"I hate my life." Grumbled the Third.

xxxxxTimeSkipxxxxx  
The Next Day  
xxxxxTimeSkipxxxxx

Naruto got up in the morning and after taking a shower, eating breakfast, and getting dressed, he equipped three special scrolls to his trench coat. The first scroll was black with the kanji for void in red. The second scroll was an almost black purple, with the kanji for crystal in yellow. The third and final scroll was green with the kanji for hover in gray. When he arrived he snuck passed the usual pissed off chunin trying to keep the younger kids in control.

"Room 107. Huh, apparently it has all the current clan heirs in it." mumbled Naruto.

When he opened the door all talking suddenly stopped.

_'HOLY SHIT, HE'S HOT!'_ were the collective thoughts of most of the females in the room .

_'He's probably just a wannabe ninja.'_were Kiba's thoughts.

_'My kikai(sp?) don't seem to like him very much. Hm... better stay as far away as possible.'_ guess the fuck who.(If you can't guess it's Shino then you need some serious help.)

_'HE IS _NOT_ HOTTER THAN _MY_ SASUKE-KUN!'_**'Yo, Bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?! Feel his mana levels for christs' sake! He'll give us great children!' **guess who these two are.

_'Major hottie alert! Maybe I can win him over with my Hyuuga charm.' _yes, I know this does NOT sound like little shy Hinata but, I MADE HER ONE HELL OF A FLIRT!

_'As long as he leaves me the hell alone when I'm sleeping he's ok in my book.'_ meh, I'm not goin' to even bother 'cause if you don' know who the fuck this is you are not a true Naruto fan, and that is sad. Especially if you're reading FanFiction.

_'Munch, munch, munch, munch..._'(0.o) does he always eat?

"What the hell are you starin' at ya lil' bitches?!" (cue the class sweatdrop!)

"Iteki Naruto?" asked a chunin with a scar across his nose.

"Yes, And who might you be?" said Naruto.

"Umino Iruka. Are your friends with you?" he asked Naruto.

"They should be here in 3..2..1." replied Naruto.

Right on cue two people walked in.

"Sorry we're late. We got a bit lost." said one of the new arrivals.

"Thanks to you not wanting to ask for directions." stated the other.

The first person was a male with black hair, blue eyes, and around 6'1 in height. He was wearing a black hoodie with a gray t-shirt underneath. His pants were a dark blue with silver lines going down the sides. He had a pitch black gauntlet on his right arm with purple spikes on the fore-arm. The second person was a 5'11 female hottie with oarngish-red-ish hair. She was wearing a black body suit with a dark navy blue top on over it. The right arm on the suit had five circle stones on it. Each stone had different black markings on them. She had emerald green eyes with some black mascara(sp?). Over the suit and top she had a cape to match the top.

"Alright you three, go to the front and introduce yourselves to the class." said Iruka.

"I'm Gwen Tennyson. I like Naruto, ice cream, Naruto, chocoate, Naruto, kitsunes, and Naruto. Did I say Naruto?(obsessed much?) My dislikes are all men except for Naruto, tomatoes and snakes... unless it's Naruto's(^///^). My dream is to be one of Naruto's many wives and to have certain...uh...'injuries'." (0.o!)[pervert].

"Name's Kevin Levin. I like hot chicks, cars, technology, and weopons. Dislikes are gay dudes who hit on me and emo's. My Dream is to own one of every type of weapon known to man kind."

"You already know my name, if you don'it it's Naruto Iteki, my likes are the bijuu, astronomy, DNA, 'experiments', science, the elements, Gwen-hime, fighting, cooking, building weapons, blood, gore, music, poisons, animals, sex, women, pockey, sugar, sewing, making jewelery for some 'special' people, painting, drawing, sculpting, training, and writing. My dislikes are gay's, self-absorbed assholes, stalkers, fan_boys-_creepier than hell, and people who try to control me."

By the end of Naruto's introduction most of the girls were looking at him in both lust and fear. Naruto, Gwen, and Kevin walked to the back where the only fully open row was and sat down.

"Alright everybody the first part of the genin exam is a written test. You will all be given a thirty minute time period to finish. When you are done place your test on my desk, begin."

xxxxxTimeSkipxxxxx  
Thirty minutes later  
xxxxxTimeSkipxxxxx

"Next is the ninjutsu portion of the exam. You must perform the henge, kawarimi, and make five bunshin. You must also do a jutsu that you weren't taught in the academy. When I call your name please come forward. First up is Ino Yamanaka." finished Iruka.

As this was going on Naruto, Gwen, and Kevin were the center of attention. "Do you three belong to any clans, if so I'm guessing you're from some small little group of nobodies who can't do shit for themselves." said Sasuke.

"You need to learn not to talk like that Uchiha, your going to get yourself killed." said Naruto.

"Yeah right. Like you'll do anything about it. Besides, someone like you wouldn't even be able to touch an Uchiha." replied the homosexual emo.(sorry Sasuke fangirls, but no matter what you think, HE. IS. GAY.)

"Oh Shut your trap Sasuke. You need some serious help if you think your invincible. Sorry about my brother, I'm his older sister, my names Evelyn nice to meet you." said Evelyn.

"Only by two damn minutes!" shouted Sas-**uke**.

"Still older." replied Evilyn.

At this time Ino came back wearing her headband proudly. "I PASSED!" screamed Ino.

"Not like we didn't already notice." Said Kevin.

"Kevin, be nice." scolded Gwen.

While this was going on multiple people have gone in and come back out either wearing a headband or hanging their heads in shame.

"Next up is Gwen Tennyson." said a random chunin.

"Alright Gwen first do the transformation." said Iruka.

"Hai Iruka-sensei. **Henkou**." said Gwen as she changed into Iruka.

"Alright next up is the body switch." said Iruka.

"Hai. **Maguma Irege**." said Gwen before she switched herself with Iruka.

"Nicely Done. Now do the bunshin." said Iruka.

"Hai, **Tsuchi Bunshin**." said Gwen as two earth bunshin rose from the ground.

"Great job, now do a jutsu that wasn't taught in the academy." said Iruka(Uh none of those were taught in the academy).

"Alright, **Denkou Nami no Jutsu**." said Gwen as a ring of electricity left her body that ran into everything around her and burned it to a crisp from the amount of voltage. (RUN IRUKA, RUN!(ToT)

"Here's y-your h-eadb-band. N-next p-ple-ease." said Iruka in a shaky voice since the height of the wave was near what made him a man.

The same chunin that got Gwen went out and came back with Kevin. (it's the same as Gwens' first three with Kevin[meh, so sue me, I'm lazy])

"Alright last but not least is the single jutsu not taught in the academy." said Iruka.

"Okay then, **Hyou Yaiba no Jutsu**." as this was said twenty floating katanas made of ice appeared out of thin air.

"Excelent. Here's your headband. Send in the last student." said Iruka. again the same random chunin went out and brought back Naruto.

"Okay do the bunshin, body switch, and transformation." said Iruka.

"Whatever. **Sanruida Shihou no Jutsu**." spoke Naruto. Naruto made four bunshin, switched each with a chunin, henged the selected chunin to look like his clones while henge-ing(sp?) his clones and himself to look like one of the chunin or, in the real Naruto's case, the fourth hokage.

"Well done Naruto. May I inquire on how you did that?" asked Iruka.

"The **Sanruida Shikata no Jutsu** allows the user to perform any three other jutsu at the same time without handseals as long as the user has used those jutsu more than twenty times." explained Naruto.

"Wow, Well anyway, here's your headband. Wear it proudly." said Iruka.

"I will_...for now._" thought Naruto.

Naruto and iruka return to the class room where Naruto promtly takes his seat and waits for Iruka to dismiss them.

"Good job to those of you who have passed. For the others, there's always next year. Report back to this classroom tomarrow morning to recieve your team placements." said Iruka.

"Hey Naruto?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah?" Asked Naruto.

"Where are me and Gwen going to saty at?" asked Kevin.

"Why, at my place of course." replied Naruto.

"Where do you live anyway?" asked Gwen.

"You'll just have to wait and see." said Naruto.

As Naruto led them throught he village the other two were looking around in amazement at how vast the 'village' was. More like a city if you ask me.

"We're here." spoke Naruto after what seemed to be an eternity.

Both Gwen and Kevin looked forward and noticed they were in front of a huge, _huge, huge, _**_huge, HUGE_**, tower in the center of a big ass field that had all types of plants in it. They both looked towards the sky and noticed the tower went just below the clouds, they could barely see the top! The tower was green, black, and silver. It had at least eighty floors!

"Home sweet home. Come on I'll show you to your rooms." said Naruto as he walked towards a platform that had a fingerprint scanner near it. "Place your hands on the scanner after me and it will allow you entrance without me having to be here to let you in. The platform below us will bring us inside by teleportation." explained Naruto.

As Gwen and Kevin walked onto the pad and let the scanner copy their fingerprints into its database, they felta small prick, like a needle, on their palms.

"Ow, that thing just bit me!" yelled Kevin.

"That 'bite' was a needle that extracted some of your DNA incase of a full scale lockdown to where only the person with that DNA can enter or exit. People may find a way to get your fingerprints but the won't be able to copy your blood." explained Naruto.

When they entered they saw they were in the living room which had a fifty-four inch plasma screen tv with HD along with dvd and blue-ray. Naruto led them to an elevator, an elevator in a house...sweet, and pressed the button with the number ninety-eight on it.

"Dude, how many floors does this place have!?" yelled/asked Kevin.

"Including the basement levels and the roof, one-hundred and thirty-two." replied Naruto in a monotone voice.

"And how many rooms per level, above ground?" asked Gwen out of pure curiousity.

"Each level has approximately fifteen bedrooms. The only exceptions to this is the first level above ground which has the kitchen, dining room, main house bathroom, living room, a den, entertainment room, and the pantry, which takes up half the level. Level ninety-seven to ninety-nine, above ground, are just one bedroom in which you need a key to leave the elevator on that floor. Their are ninety-six floors with fifteen bedrooms all together, so multiply ninety-five by fifteen and you get one-thousand four-hundred and twenty-five bedrooms." explained Naruto.

After Naruto had finished talking the elevator came to a stop at level ninety-seven.

"Alright Kevin, this is your floor." said Naruto.

"Ah, SWEET!" yelled Kevin when he saw his room. (Just imagine the second most, for boys, awsome room you've seen. I'm lazy,get a lawyer.)

Naruto then gave Kevin his room key for the floor or room whichever you prefer.

"Alright Gwen, your room is right below mine so lets get going." said Naruto.

As the eleator went up Gwen was wondering what her room would look like. When the elevator reached the next floor and Naruto unlocked the door Gwen saw her room had old magic books lined up on a shelf with old relics on top. (Imagine something a little like Raven from teen titans room, except not as gloomy.)

"I'll wake you and Kevin up tomorrow for breakfast." said Naruto.

* * *

I know I'm a jackass. Find out who their sensei is next chapter somewhere near the beginning.

NEXT TIME: TEST, MISSIONS, AND Charm Caster APPEARS!

ALSO Naruto is 6'3 tall!

I remember seeing something in a FanFiction once about Gai starting the whole Kyuubi attack but I can't rember who wrote the fic, so WHOEVER YOU ARE HOPE YOU DON'T MIND!

I'LL UPDATE SOON. R-I-T SIGNIN' OUT, PEACE!


	2. AN: Aliens in Story

This is an A/N; this shows the aliens, so far, that will be in the story. I have chosen two OC aliens and have changed one small detail about one of the OCs

* * *

Heatblast

Ghostfreak

Grey Matter

Ripjaws

Wildmutt

DiamondHead

Fourarms

Upgrade

Stinkfly

XLR8

Wildvine

Cannonbolt

Benmummy - Narumummy

Benvictor(Frankenstein look-a-like)- Naruvictor

Benwolf - Naruwolf

Arcticguana

Way Big

Upchuck

Eye Guy

Eon

Jetray

Brainstorm

AlienX

Humongasaur

Chromastone

Big Chill

Swampfire

Goop

Spider Monkey

Echo Echo

Hybreed

Deoxys(pokemon alien)

* * *

OC aliens (NOY MY OWN IDEAS!)

Blackdeath(Oc reviewr alien)

Subwoofer( submitted alien by reader[higher tier of echo echos species])

Deviant Artists' Aliens-

Sandbox

Atomix

Putty

Earthshaker

Snakepit

Frostbite

Razr Edge

Overflow

Rockhard(can't...keep...it...in...HIS GIRLFRIEND MUST BE HAPPY!)

Darkflame

Nightmare

Joker(NOT from batman)

Creeper

* * *

R-I-T: The aliens under OCs and Deviants artists are not my own creation they belong to their original brainstormer of kick-ass aliens. Links will be on my page shortly for the deviant artists alien pictures; I did not draw them. If you want to draw pictures for the reviewer oc aliens do it, then send 'em in.


	3. Sign and pass on

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claimownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

BabLe7

RunInTerrorfromKami's-Fear


End file.
